


Welcome To The Show

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [14]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Magical Girls, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10253840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: And then there were only two remaining. Madoka, and Homura.





	

Tick tick tick, and the clock counts down  
Another grain of sand falls without a sound  
Gears keep on turning, time seeps into the ground  
You're the only one who can stop this all now

You can see the path leading to the light  
But you'd rather walk into the night  
Is there a reason we don't know?

Welcome to the magic show  
You've got nowhere else to go  
It's become plain to see  
So fuck reality

Welcome to the magic show  
The terror only grows  
It's all the same to me  
So live in heresy

Wicked wicker burning just to light up the stage  
Stunt doubles moaning as they go to their graves  
Fire in your hair and the war in your wage  
Is falling into hell worth the no one you've saved

You can't see a path leading into light  
And so you walk into the night  
Is there anywhere that you won't go?

Welcome to the magic show  
You've got nowhere else to go  
You say "You can't touch me."  
But what do you believe

Welcome to the magic show  
You've got years yet to grow  
But you shall never see  
A day beyond your teens

Welcome to the horror show  
All your friends say hello  
You didn't want to be  
Such grave calamities

Welcome to the horror show  
The last place you will know  
The devil's all you see  
Give it up and bleed

Welcome to the magic show  
There's nowhere left to go  
Nothing's left for me  
But to hear the screams

Welcome to your horror show  
Watch the devastating glow  
Your hearts will burn for me  
Throughout eternity


End file.
